Skylanders: Darkness Rising - Characters Needed!
by Alpha Prime the Knight
Summary: Story summary is inside, and all characters are welcomed!
1. Requirements

Story Bio: A year after the Skylanders had defeated the Doom Raiders and all of the villains, a new evil has risen, and has taken control of all of the original Skylanders, along with all of the villains they had captured. Now, it is up to Skylands Academy to find and train new Skylanders to defeat this evil, and take back the Skylanders. Will they succeed? Or will they fall victim to his powers as well? Only time will tell...

**That's the basic premise of the story! Now, I'll need more characters from all of you. Only a select few (7 of each category) will be accepted, but all of the others will still make appearances as students in Skylands Academy.**

**Here are the requirements:**

Name:

Species:

Element:

Type of Skylander (ToS (Mini, Giant, Core, etc.)):

Move 1:

Move 2:

Move 3:

Appearance:

Personality:

Backstory:

Why They Joined (WTJ):

**Villains are also needed!**

Name:

Species:

Trap Required:

Move 1:

Move 2:

Move 3:

Appearance:

Personality:

Backstory:

Why They're a Villain (WTaV):

**And that's it! You can submit as many villains as you want, but I'm only accepting one Skylander as a main character from each person. In the next chapter, I'll show all of my characters, which will be the leaders of their respective element for Core Skylanders, then subgroup for the other types.**

**Seeya in Skylands, Portal Masters!**

**- Alpha**


	2. My Core Skylanders

**Here's my OCs, and thank you to ****everyone**** for giving me your OCs! I hope that I can do them all justice in this story.**

Name: Cora

Species: Mutated Coral

Element: Water

ToS: Core

Move 1: Throw an orb of water with a fish inside it at enemies

Move 2: Use an electric eel as a whip

Move 3: Create a whirlpool filled with piranhas that seeks out enemies

Appearance: Appears to be a sixteen-year-old girl with her chest, forearms, and legs from the knee down being made of multicolored coral, while the rest of her is made of water. Her "skin", which covers her head, waist, thighs, hands, and upper arms, is a light blue, her eyes are a deep sea green, and her knee-length hair is a dark blue. The eel can be seen hiding in the coral that makes her right shoulder.

Personality: Upbeat and laid back, she's a great person to be around. Just... don't get her mad.

Backstory: She was once a regular patch of coral. But, as some excess magic from Mt. Cloudbreak passed through her, she was mutated into the form she has now. For the first year, she just traveled across the ocean floor, allowing a great deal of fish, including piranhas and an eel, call her their home. But, when she heard of what happened with the villains, she immediately went to Skylands Academy to become a Skylander.

WTJ: To protect the ones that couldn't protect themselves.

Catchphrase (I forgot this XP): Sleeping with the Fishes!

* * *

><p>Name: Blazing Comet<p>

Species: Asteroid Monster

Element: Fire

ToS: Core

Move 1: Breath fire on enemies

Move 2: Curl into ball and rocket towards enemies

Move 3: Self-Destruct and launch miniature asteroids at opponents

Appearance: Short and somewhat stubby legs, dark red rocks for skin with cracks revealing a fire beneath the skin. Two large arms with three stubby fingers that reach his knees. Wide and bulky chest with a large lump on his back. face kind of looks like Prism Break's, but with red fire for eyes.

Personality: Hot-headed and easily angered, the slightest things will set him off.

Backstory: His kind normally fly peacefully through the skies, appearing as shooting stars. However, after an accidental collision with a floating rock, he crashed into Skylands Academy. Thinking that they had done it, he had gone into a blind rage and tried to level the place. The only reason he hadn't was because some had managed to shove him into a puddle, which made his molten core temporarily solidify, leaving him far slower, weaker, and reasonable. He agreed to join the Skylanders, and puts his destructive powers to good use... even though he usually leaves the battlefield a smoking crater with wildfires raging everywhere.

WTJ: He just wanted a good excuse to destroy stuff without getting into (as much) trouble.

Catchphrase: BURNIN' UP!

* * *

><p>Name: Jewel<p>

Species: Air Dragon

Element: Air

ToS: Core

Move 1: Breath high-pressured spheres of air

Move 2: Flap wings to create a tornado

Move 3: Take Flight, can also start spinning like a drill and charge at enemies or flap wings to create giant lightning clouds

Appearance: Wide chest, her body slowly gets narrower the closer to her tail. She has two medium-length strong hind legs, and four large wings, two of which she uses for her front legs. She has a short neck, and a long, narrow head with two large pale blue eyes with white slits. Her scales are a sapphire blue, the membrane on her wings are pure silver, and her claws and teeth are a pearl white.

Personality: Happy and cheerful, almost nothing can bring her down.

Backstory: Out of her ninety-eight siblings, she was not only the last one to hatch and the runt, she was also blind. So, her parents literally ignored her for her whole life, and she had to learn early on how to defend herself. Luckily for her, she had learned how to use echo-location, her heightened hearing, and strong sense of smell to "see" her surroundings. Every day, she would go to the empty mountains near her village, and she would practice her flying skills, along with finding something to eat. In her early teen years, the new Skylanders came to her village to look for a new leader of the air element. Believing that they wouldn't choose her, Jewel decided to practice in the nearby mountains instead. But, due to her sensitive senses, she noticed a few Drow ships trying to raid the village. Thinking quickly, she flew towards the airships, determined to at least buy everyone time to escape. She created tornadoes in multiple places around an airship to pull them apart, she drilled through their balloons, and she blasted the Drow on board or created a lightning cloud around them. By the time she was finished, the few Drow ships that had still survived had fled as quickly as they could, despite the damage that they had still taken. She was about to fly back to the mountains, but was stopped when Cora and Alpha (he'll be shown later) called her down. Uncertain of what was happening, she landed on the ground next to them. She was shocked when they had asked her to become the new Air Element Leader. After getting over her shock, she happily accepted.

WTJ: She wants to make sure no one else has to grow up the way she did, and thought that becoming a Skylander would help her goal.

Catchphrase: Face the Storm!

* * *

><p>Name: Gorem<p>

Species: Unknown

Element: Earth

ToS: Core

Move 1: Blast enemies with green shards from right hand, shards deal damage over time

Move 2: Blast enemies with blue energy beam from left had

Move 3: Giant stone pillars appear below enemies that are within a certain radius

Appearance: Large and bulky, with his body being made of smooth gray stone, except for his arms. His right arm is made of jagged green crystal shards with cracks running through it, and it has no fingers. His left arm is made of a single blue crystal, with a large hand that is surprisingly gentle. He has no face, and two large stone spikes rise from his shoulder blades.

Personality: Although he seems emotionless, he does have a caring side that is hidden to everyone.

Backstory: No one really knows anything behind him. He just appeared one day in front of Skylands Academy, and had stayed perfectly still, as if he were waiting for something. A few days later, when Lily (she'll also be shown later) had joined Skylands Academy, he had finally moved. Although he almost never talked and tended to avoid most people, he was always near her.

WTJ: No one really knows his true reasoning for joining.

Catchphrase: To the Earth You Return

* * *

><p>Name: Falcior<p>

Species: Ancient Warrior

Element: Undead

ToS: Core

Move 1: Slash at enemies with his two khopesh

Move 2: Wrap enemies in a cocoon of mummy wrappings

Move 3: Become a giant swarm of locusts, but he takes damage over time

Appearance: Tall with wide shoulders. His chest, upper arms, and thighs are wrapped in mummy wrappings, whilst his shoulders, forearms, and legs from the knee down are covered in golden armor with the symbols that are on the Portal of Power are lined around his wrists. His head is hidden behind a helmet in the shape of a jackal's head. He also has a cape made of mummy wrappings that trails on the ground behind him.

Personality: Calm and collected, he does missions to the letter.

Backstory: Once a great and powerful warrior in an ancient civilization, he started to wander Skylands when his homeland was destroyed. Eventually, he came across a group of Trolls harassing a young girl made of plants. He quickly scared them off, but by the time he turned back around, the little girl was gone. Many more years passed by after the incident with the girl, and eventually he came to Skylands Academy. He decided to join, and when they were looking for a new leader of the Undead Element, he immediately volunteered.

WTJ: He secretly hopes to find even the slightest traces of his old home, along with that mysterious girl.

Catchphrase: Where's Your Mummy Now?

* * *

><p>Name: Lily<p>

Species: Dryad

Element: Life

ToS: Core

Move 1: Fire an arrow at enemies

Move 2: Bark on arms grow to become a shield

Move 3: Summon a hawk made of vines

Appearance: Tall with a thin and agile body. She has bark armor on her forearms, her legs from knee to ankle, and on her upper chest, a pair of black tights and a black long-sleeved shirt, black hunting books, and a hunter's cloak that's black on the outside and green on the inside. The bark reaches out a few inches on her elbows and knees, and she has a longbow made from dark oak wood (it looks like the one Hiccup had used in HTTYD 2 in that one scene). She has light brown knotted hair that reaches her ankles, and has a couple of leaves in it. Her skin is a light brown, and her eyes are a bright emerald green. On her right hip is a small pouch that holds the seeds to summon the hawk. She has dark brown fingerless gloves.

Personality: Generally quiet and patient, she's nice to anyone that meets her.

Backstory: Growing up at the roots of the Tree of Life, she was a wild child. Instead of wearing long and flowing dresses and having neat hair like the other Dryads, she would rather wear tights and a long-sleeved shirt and let her hair be wild. In her mid teen years, she found a few seeds that, when thrown onto the grown, will grow into a hawk made from vines. She instantly took the hawk as her pet, and would summon him whenever she wanted to play with it. As she got older, she learned how to use a bow, and was skilled at defending her home from invaders. In her early twenties, Arbo had come to her home, asking to see her. She took him into her home, asking why he was here. He had simply given her a bow and bark armor, saying that Skylands will need her soon. Before she could ask what he meant, he had left. The next day, when she was scaring the sheep away from her home, a group of Trolls came, threatening to burn down the tree. Using the bow and armor that was given to her, she easily defeated the Trolls. The bow created an arrow each time she pulled back the string, and the armor on her arms would grow into shields whenever she needed them to. After defeating the Trolls, she learned from one of them that this was happening all around Skylands. After hearing this, she went to Skylands Academy.

WTJ: To guarantee the safety of her home. Also, she secretly wants to know who and where her parents are, and why they had left her as a child.

Catchphrase: All Bark, No Bite!

* * *

><p>Name: Alpha<p>

Species: Magic Portal Master/Moon Shadow Dragon

Element: Magic

ToS: Core

Move 1 Portal Master: Throw enchanted fire at enemies

Move 1 Dragon: Breath fire on enemies, defeated enemies create small Moon Shadow Dragons that follow Alpha

Move 2 Portal Master: Create a ring of magic, which slows down all enemies that step into it

Move 2 Dragon: Take flight, ramming into enemies with horns or claws deals damage

Move 3: Turn into a dragon or back to Portal Master

Appearance: As a Portal Master, he is tall and imposing with lightly tanned skin. He has coal-black curly hair that reaches his shoulders, dark brown eyes, and robes much like Master Eon, but purple instead of white. He has golden armor on his right forearm, and the part where his hand comes out resembles a dragon's head, which had a long and thick snout, narrow eyes, and three long horns that extended from the back of the head. The part of the armor closest to the elbow also extended outwards by around a foot, and looked like a coiling tail with two long tail fins at the tip. In his left hand is a long golden staff, and at the tip there's a glowing purple sphere that's held in a dragon's claw. In his dragon form, he has a large chest and four giant wings. He has four relatively short but powerful legs, each one having five sharp claws. He has a tail and head just like the one on his forearm's armor in human form, and a long neck with spines starting from the base of his neck to the tip of his tail. His scales are a midnight black, while his underbelly, horns, claws, wing membrane, and spikes on his back are a pure silver. His large, narrow eyes are also silver, with black pupils in the shape of crescent moons.

Personality: Quiet and reserved, he speaks only when necessary.

Backstory: He used to be a regular Portal Master that was learning with Kaos before he went evil. The two were the best of friends, and nothing could separate them. But, when Kaos went evil and asked Alpha if he would join him, the Magic Portal Master denied his offer. In rage, Kaos banished him to the darkest spot in the Outlands. Kaos didn't realize that, by doing so, he had sent Alpha to the homeland of the Moon Shadow Dragons, an unknown and nearly extinct species. For many years, Alpha had lived with them, and slowly became one of them. At first, his transformation was unpredictable, and he couldn't control himself when he did change. So, he made the golden armor on his right forearm to control his newly discovered powers. It wasn't until recently that he had managed to escape, but as soon as he did, he went to the Skylanders to see what has happened in his absence. He was devastated to hear that all of the Skylanders had been turned evil, but immediately came to the decision that new Skylanders would need to defend Skylands, and had begun the long search for them. He now leads the new group of Skylanders against this new threat.

WTJ: He hopes to one day bring the old Skylanders back to the side of good, and to defeat this new menace.

Catchphrase:

* * *

><p>Name: Ventora<p>

Species: Cybertronian (I couldn't help myself XP)

Element: Tech

ToS: Core

Move 1: Slash an energy sword at enemies

Move 2: Create up to three small mechanical birds

Move 3: Transform into a mechanical bird, can grab enemies with talons and drop them or screech loudly

Appearance: Tall and lithe, she's covered in red armor and golden feathers. Her upper chest, forearms, and legs from the knee down are covered in golden mechanical feathers, and on her back is a mechanical bird's head. On either side of the head, there is a folded bird wing with a sword in them. Her waist, upper arms, helm, and thighs were covered in red armor, while her faceplates and servos are a light silver color. Her optics are a bright cerulean blue with violet lining the edges around her pupils. The talons for her bird form are on her shoulders, and her tail feathers form a skirt around her waist. Her two swords glow a bright blue, and the handles are a light red.

Personality: Seemingly cheerful and uplifting, she doesn't let anyone see what she's really feeling.

Backstory: She used to be a regular femme on Cybertron that had a jet mode instead of a bird, but after a freak Space Bridge accident, she found herself in Skylands with very few memories, a bird form instead of a jet mode, and no means of getting back to her old home. Confused and frightened by her new surroundings, she tried to find anyone that knew what was happening to her. Kaos had found her, and tried to make her join him, but she knew enough to know evil when she saw it, and promptly kicked his butt. After another week of searching, she found the Skylanders, and gladly joined them to help fight the growing evil in Skylands.

WTJ: She tells everyone that she just wants to help, but she's afraid of what might happen if she's alone for too long. She finds herself forgetting more and more about her past, and desperately hopes that she can find a way back home before that happens.

Catchphrase: The Hunt Begins!

**Well, there's all of my Core Skylanders! Next Chapter, we'll be showing the Giants!**

**Now, there's two things I ask of you.**

**1.) Please send me another comment with your Skylander's catchphrase.**

**2.) To everyone who gave me characters without accounts, could you just make one real quick and tell me? This is just so that if I have any questions about your characters, I can contact you privately rather than using the Author's Note to ask you questions.**

**That's all for this chapter!**

**Seeya in Skylands, Portal Masters!**

**- Alpha**


	3. My Giants

**Hello everyone! Here are my eight Giants!**

Name: Techno

Species: Arkeyan Construction Machine

Element: Tech

ToS: Giant

Move 1: Slash at enemies with chainsaw

Move 2: Crush enemies with claw

Move 3: Make missiles shoot out of back and rain down on enemies

Appearance: Slightly taller than most giants with a considerably bulky frame. His left hand is a giant chainsaw, while his right hand is a giant claw. In the bottoms of his feet and the back of his legs from the knee down are treads. On his back are two large panels, which slide apart to launch the missiles. His armor is a patchwork of random metal plates, each one consisting of some random color faded with rust. His relatively small head looked like a dome, and while he had one large red eye, he had two small left eyes that were a dark orange.

Personality: Silent and mysterious, no one really knows what to expect from him.

Backstory: In the distant past, he was one of the Arkeyan's construction machines. However, because he didn't believe in their ideals, he rebelled against them behind the scenes. However, his masters shut him down and left him to rust. When Kaos took control of the Iron Fist of Arkus, he was reactivated, but was barely able to function. Just a week after all of the original Skylanders had been taken control of, Ventora had found him while on a mission. After she called for help taking him to Skylands Academy and hearing his story, she asked Alpha to make him a Skylander. He agreed, and Techno now puts his old saw to good use.

WTJ: Although he hasn't told anyone yet, he hopes to bring back the original Giants, mostly because he was good friends with Bouncer when he was a Roboto Ball player.

Catchphrase: I SAW That!

* * *

><p>Name: Sol<p>

Species: Lioness/Sorceress

Element: Magic

ToS: Giant

Move 1: Slash at enemies with claws, defeated enemies become angry spirits

Move 2: Pounce on enemies

Move 3: Curse enemies with an angry spirit, causes damage over time

Appearance: Mostly humanoid, but with a lion tail, ears, hind legs, and claws in fingers. She wears a pure white undershirt with a light purple vest, and multiple charms around her neck. Her fur is a bright gold, while her skin is a light brown. She has sky-blue eyes with slit pupils, and a golden earring on her left ear, which is in the shape of a roaring lion's head.

Personality: Very antisocial, only talks when completely necessary, and makes no unnecessary sounds whatsoever.

Backstory: She was once a regular sorceress in Skyland's ancient times, back when the Arkeyans ruled. But, when she had accidentally put a curse on a Conquertron, they had banished her into a deep and dark pit. Unknown to the Arkeyans, the pit hand a very powerful and ancient magic, which not only make Sol immortal, but also revealed the lion spirit she held deep within. Only recently, Alpha had found her when inspecting the unusual source of magical energy coming from the pit. After helping her out and she aided him in defeating a group of enemies, he offered her a place among the new Skylanders. She gladly accepted, and uses her skills to defend her old, and new, homeland.

WTJ: She tells everyone that she simply wishes to help those in need, but Alpha feels that there's something she's not telling them.

Catchphrase: Sol of the Cursed

* * *

><p>Name: Sapphire<p>

Species: Unknown

Element: Water

ToS: Giant

Move 1: Slash at enemies with cutlass

Move 2: Use a grappling hook to latch onto something, enemies will be damaged and pulled to her, along with items such as food or gold, while she will be pulled to objects that are stuck into the ground

Move 3: Create a giant rain cloud, will create a large wave when it stops after a few seconds

Appearance: (I feel REEEALLY awkward writing what I'm about to write) She has a large chest, and dresses much like a pirate, but without the hat. Her left arm from the elbow down is made of black metal, and ends in a grappling hook. There's a chain on the hook instead of a rope, and the gears and wires used for the arm are visible. Her large cutlass's scabbard is on her back, and the cutlass's blade is made of a deep sapphire-blue metal, whereas most of the hilt is made of a deep ocean-green metal and black leather where she holds it. She has a big golden loop earring on each ear, and her eyes are an ocean blue with specks of green in it. She has wavy hair that drags on the ground slightly as she walks, and is held out of her face with a red bandanna. She wears a beaded necklace with a single tooth on it.

Personality: Carefree and free spirited, she's one of the nicest Skylanders around.

Backstory: Ever since she was a young girl, she had been sailing across the many seas of Skylands with her crew. But, after a freak accident caused by whoever took control of the older Skylanders, her ship had crashed. She tried to save the rest of her crew, but she couldn't get them all out in time. After getting them to safety, she went to Skylands Academy to help them in their battle. Although she wants to tell her new friends everything that they want to know, she doesn't know who her parents are, and whenever someone asks what happened to her arm, she'll just get this distant look on her face as she stares off into space.

WTJ: So that she may once again sail the many bodies of water in Skylands without having to worry about some evil force destroying everything. Also, she secretly hopes to find out who her parents are, and where they've been her whole life.

Catchphrase: Land NO!

* * *

><p>Name: Pyro<p>

Species: Cybernetic Fire Creature

Element: Fire

ToS: Giant

Move 1: Launch a fire missile from wrists at enemies

Move 2: Start taking a deep breath which sucks in smaller enemies and items, the longer he holds it in the larger and hotter the flames on his back get, breath out flames which will deal more damage the more he inhaled

Move 3: Make a miniature volcano rise, which will only erupt when an enemy comes close to it before disappearing

Appearance: Wide shoulders and a very strong build. His chest, forearms, legs from the knee down, and tail are made of coal-black metal with a golden trim. He has three clawed toes, two in the front and the third on the back. He also has four clawed fingers, and flames rise from his shoulders, back of the head, and back. His skin is red molten lava, and the fires are a bright red with hints of gold in it.

Personality: Highly curious, he will ask questions for things that were just explained to him. However, he also has these moments where he knows exactly what's going on.

Backstory: Once a simple archivist in his volcanic home, he decided to leave his library, seeing as how almost none of his kind could read, and those that could were either lawyers that had no interest in his adventure books, or were diplomats that were always too busy to read. He wandered Skylands, discovering many ancient secrets with his well-trained eye. He had also taken down a great deal of evil beings along the way, one of which included a Dark Blast Zone that was about to destroy ancient artifacts that were thought to have been destroyed for many centuries. Even though the evil Skylander ran away before Pyro could take him to Skylands Academy, Alpha still offered him a place among the new Giants. Pyro accepted, and now burns down any evil near anything historically important.

WTJ: To learn more about Skylands, and to protect the secrets that may never be discovered if they're destroyed.

Catchphrase: Discover the Flames!

* * *

><p>Name: Thanatom<p>

Species: Skeletal Giant

Element: Undead

ToS: Giant

Move 1: Throw skulls covered in black flames at enemies

Move 2: Stomp on ground, creates a small shockwave of dark energy

Move 3: Create a black hole that sucks enemies into it and deals damage over time while wings act as a shield, cannot move while using the black hole, the longer it is in use the bigger and stronger it gets until it reaches a certain size, which will cause a giant explosion but also make Thanatom incapable of movement for a few seconds

Appearance: Humanoid with black skin and large wings made out of pure black metal. He wears a chest plate, forearm guards, and shin guards made of the same black metal, which have the designs of skeletons in battle against each other. On each shoulder is a burned skull covered in black flames. His midnight-black hair is somewhat curly and reaches to his ears, and his blood-red eyes seem to have small black flames for pupils

Personality: Cold and closed off, he's not afraid to attack allies when they get annoying.

Backstory: No one knows what his backstory really is. He just appeared in the Underworld one day, claiming that he was the one to make people die. Hearing this, the evil that took the old Skylanders tried to take him as well. However, Thanatom had beaten him in combat, and managed to banish him from the Underworld. After that, the Undead had both respected him and feared him. Falcior, hearing of this, came to see him. Offering him a place among the new Skylanders, he was shocked when Thanatom rejected. After Falcior had consulted Alpha about it, the former Portal Master came himself. Once he found Thanatom, he made a deal with him: the two would battle, and if Alpha won, Thanatom would join the Skylanders, but if Alpha lost, then the Skylanders wouldn't bother him again and Alpha would never return to the Underworld. Thanatom accepted, and prepared to fight his much smaller opponent, believing that it would be an easy win. However, when Alpha changed into his dragon form, Thanatom immediately stopped in his tracks. To Alpha's surprise, the Giant said that he would join and accept Alpha as his leader.

WTJ: All he ever says is that he joined because Alpha apparently belonged to some ancient and powerful race, which he really doesn't explain much more than that.

Catchphrase: Don't Skull On It

* * *

><p>Name: Lea<p>

Species: Plant Woman

Element: Life

ToS: Giant

Move 1: Throw hardened flower petals at enemies

Move 2: Use giant vines as a shield

Move 3: Release flower pollen in every direction, which both confuses enemies and makes them attack each other while also making them slowly take damage over time

Appearance: Somewhat thin frame, very humanoid with slightly pale skin. Wears skintight clothes made of tightly woven grass blades, along with a cape made of vines and a large flower with light pink petals on it. Her shoulder-length hair is sandy blonde, and she has green orbs for eyes. Also, her thumbs are literally green

Personality: Shy and soft spoken, almost everything surprises her.

Backstory: She had lived her entire life alone, the only company and friends she had being plants and animals. For her entire childhood, she thought that she was the only one of her kind, but was just fine with that. Over the years, she learned how to hear and speak to the animals and plants that she lived with. Eventually, however, the Ancient Tree Spirit came to her home, thinking that no one lived there. Lea was frightened by the sudden appearance of the Elemental, and started to panic. But, after the Elemental convinced her that she was friendly, Lea calmed down and asked who she was. The Ancient Tree Spirit quickly explained who and what she was, and also explained to Lea about the Skylanders. Enchanted by the Elemental's story, Lea asked her to take her to meet the Skylanders. As soon as she asked, Lea found herself in Skylands Academy. Although she panicked even more at this, she calmed down when Sapphire had explained to her where she was. After she asked to become a Skylander, Alpha accepted and made her one of the Giants. She now fights evil with her many flower petals... while hiding behind the safety of Sapphire.

WTJ: To make new friends... even if she screams every time she meets someone new.

Catchphrase: Fear the Green Thumb!

* * *

><p>Name: Silver Rush<p>

Species: Giant Earth Warrior

Element: Earth

ToS: Giant

Move 1 Shield: Raise shields

Move 1 Sword: Slash at enemies with swords

Move 1 Fists: Punch at enemies

Move 2: Turn wrist armor into sword, shield, or just to his fist

Move 3 Shield: Shields become larger to form sphere around Silver Rush, can roll around and crush enemies

Move 3 Sword: Quickly slash blades in the air to create silver stars that seek out enemies

Move 3 Fists: Continually punch ground, creating an earthquake

Appearance: Arms from elbow down and legs from knee down are made of pure silver, whilst the rest of his body is made of dark gray stone. He has a battle skirt made from long, thick stripes of flexible silver, along with a cape with a hood, which is also made of flexible silver. On the center of his chest is the symbol of the Earth Element made from silver, and clear crystals protrude from the stone parts of his body. His eyes are two large silver orbs, and several crystals makes it look like he has spiky hair. While he has his fists, he has four fingers with a circle on either side of the joints, along with the Earth Element symbol in a circle on each wrist. While his shields are out, his hands are gone and a large disks extends from each forearm, each one having the Earth Element symbol in the center and pictures of mountains, mines, and caves with warriors that look like him locked in battle with Arkeyan machines. If someone were to stare at them for too long, it would seem as if the pictures were moving. While his swords are out, his hands are still missing with the swords extending from his wrists in their place. Where his hands were, there are dragon heads, much like on Alpha's forearm armor, and the sword blades extend from their open mouths. Along the center of the blade, it has the design of flames.

Personality: Calm and collected, he leads the new Giants with their full trust and loyalty.

Backstory: Hailing from a race on unheard of warriors, Silver Rush is the perfect picture of a loyal soldier. His race were some of the first to rebel against the Arkeyans in the distant past. Despite their valiant efforts, the Arkeyans had all but destroyed them. Then, not long after Thanatom had joined, Silver Rush's sphere was found by a mining team, whom had thought that it was merely a giant piece of magic art due to the pictures moving after a long while of staring. After hearing about the discovery, Thanatom rushed to the scene without explaining to anyone else what he was doing, although Sapphire and Pyro were close behind, both of whom still being confused. Once the three arrived at the scene, Thanatom started to use his Undead Magic on the sphere. Then, to the surprise of the other two Giants with him, the sphere started to retract in on itself before revealing Silver Rush. As soon as he woke up, a nearby Arkeyan War Machine reactivated and started to attack. His old instincts kicking in, Silver Rush lived up to his name by rushing up to the larger machine and started to attack using his many different attacks. The other three Giants started to help, and in a matter of minutes, the old War Machine was destroyed. After realizing that he was just aided by Skylanders, he asked to join them. Although Thanatom instantly said yes, Sapphire said that they would need to talk to Alpha first. Silver Rush agreed, and let them lead him to Skylands Academy. When he met Alpha, he instantly recognized the dragon head on his forearm's armor, and bowed to him. Much like Thanatom, he didn't explain why he was bowing, or anything, for that matter. After a confused look from Alpha, Pyro retold the tale of their battle to the former Portal Master. When he heard that Silver Rush wished to join the Skylanders, he agreed and made him the official leader of the Giants.

WTJ: Remembering how the Giants had tried to help his kind against the Arkeyans, Silver Rush wishes to repay them by helping against the mysterious evil.

Catchphrase: No Gold Rush Here!

* * *

><p>Name: Tempest<p>

Species: Wind Warrior

Element: Air

ToS: Giant

Move 1: Slash at enemies with dual blades

Move 2: Throw knives at enemies

Move 3: Spin quickly to make a tornado of blades

Appearance: Tall and lithe. She wears a full suit of silver armor with blue highlights, but doesn't wear a helmet. She has a belt with around a dozen knives with blue hilts and silver blades, and has two large swords in the scabbards on her back. Her skin is slightly pale, and her eyes are a bright sky blue while her short and even hair is a light chocolate brown.

Personality: Closed off to everyone, no one knows what she is truly feeling.

Backstory: For her whole life, she had grown up as a pampered princess in a kingdom far above anything else in Skylands, and she _hated _it. She had always dreamed of becoming a warrior and a heroine, but her strict mother forbade it, and tried to make her the lady she wanted her to be. So, every night when everyone was asleep, she would sneak out of the castle and would practice with the wooden weapons she had made for herself. One day, in her late teens, her mother told her that she was going to be married to unite their kingdom with one they had been quarreling with for nearly a century. Devastated that she was going to lose her freedom to someone she didn't even know, she went to her rooms and refused to speak to anyone. Almost a week later, she heard something at her window. Going to check what it was, she found a set of armor with two swords and a dozen knives. At that moment, a voice that came from nowhere told her to take it, and to run away. She did as the voice suggested, and left her home. She wandered many different lands, until she reached Skylands Academy, and she was determined to join them. Alpha accepted her, and made her a Giant of the Air Element.

WTJ: Although she says that she is only doing this for the good of Skylands, she had also done it so that she could leave home and have a sense of adventure in her life.

Catchphrase: Eye of the Blade!

**Now, I don't want to be mean or anything, but...**

**I NEED MORE GIANTS!**

**Ahem... anyways, I really do need some of you to give me Giants.**

**Aaaand... I don't have anything else to say, other than that the next chapter will have the Swap Force.**

**Seeya in Skylands, Portal Masters!**

**- Alpha**


	4. My SWAP Force

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter! But, with it being Christmas break, I should be able to post the next chapter sooner. Anywho, here are my SWAP Force!**

* * *

><p>Name: Jack Crow<p>

Species: Jack o'Lantern possessing a Scarecrow, also has two crows

Element: Undead

ToS: SWAP Force

Move 1: Breath blue and black fire on enemies

Move 2: Sneak; Sneak by creating a cloud of smoke that makes it so that only he can see anything, still cannot be seen if anything can see through smoke

Move 3: Temporarily poses enemies, enemies will erupt into flames when no longer possessed and can spread flames to other enemies, but body will be defenseless

Special Effect: Crows are always nearby, and defend him

Appearance: Head is an orange pumpkin, with large but sharp eyes and spiky teeth. Black flames with hints of blue can be seen through the gaps, and smoke rises from the eyes. He wears dark brown tights, brown ankle-length boots, a black long-sleeved shirt, a black hooded cloak which is dark gray on the inside, and dark gray gloves that reach his elbows so that birds can perch on them.

Personality: Completely insane, he takes joy in pranking others. However, he will defend anyone that cannot defend themselves when he is near.

Backstory: In the past, he was a ghost that loved to pull pranks on others. Eventually, a wizard got fed up with it, and trapped him in a jack o'lantern. He then sold the haunted pumpkin to a traveling farmer, saying that it would repel evil spirits. As soon as they got home, the farmer put Jack onto a scarecrow in place of it's head. After maybe a week, he learned how to control the scarecrow for himself, along with moving his face and speaking. That night, he went to the farmer's window, still on his stick. The farmer, confused on how it had moved, came out to check it out. As soon as he was standing next to it, Jack jumped up and screamed. Frightened, the farmer ran away. For many decades after that, no one came to that farm, except for a few unknowing travelers, whom were quickly scared by the haunted scarecrow, which was now known as Jack Crow. However, two crows soon flew in, but before Jack could scare them, they said that they too were spirits trapped in the bodies of birds by the same wizard. After their encounter, Jack decided to travel Skylands to prank everyone they came across. Nearly a year later, when they were at the base of Mount Cloudbreak, it erupted. Jack was caught in the magic, and gained the ability to swap like the Swap Force. However, he and the crows were put into a temporary slumber, which lasted until just recently. When they heard about what happened, they immediately went to join the Skylanders, if only so that they still had people to pull pranks on.

WTJ: Mostly so that he can travel Skylands and pull pranks on villains without having to worry about anything bad happening to him, he also wants to help people to prove that he can be a good guy to certain Skylanders.

Catchphrase: Trick or Sneak! *insert insane laughter*

* * *

><p>Name: Poison Isaac<p>

Species: Plant Creature

Element: Life

ToS: SWAP Force

Move 1: Release poisonous spores on enemies

Move 2: Teleportation; Teleport by entering one flower, then exiting another, can decide where the exit flower grows

Move 3: Release a supersonic scream on enemies, will immobilize any that aren't defeated for a few seconds

Appearance: Rather young appearance, seeming to only just become a teenager. He has a large flower with four Reddish-blue petals on his back, along with a smaller dark purple flower on each wrist. Somewhat pale skin with a green tint to it, his hair is a dark green and his eyes a deep forest green. He also has freckles on either side of his nose.

Personality: Quiet and reserved, he surprises quite a few people when he appears out of nowhere.

Backstory: Once a simple hermit, he lived every day of his life the same way: wake up, eat breakfast, take care of his plants and talk with them, eat lunch, talk with plants some more, eat dinner, do some more chores, go to bed, and repeat. However, at the eruption of Mount Cloudbreak, he was caught in the explosion, along with some of his plants. So, not only was he fused with them, he had also gained the ability to swap with other Swap Force members. When he had stopped changing, he stayed in hiding until just recently. He was found by some Drow, whom were trying to make him obey the newest force of evil in Skylands. When he had enough of them uprooting his plants, he let out an ear-shattering scream, which had quickly made the Drow run away with hands over their sensitive ears. After realizing that many other plants were being harmed, he went to Skylands Academy to help as best he could against this growing threat.

WTJ: To stop this mysterious evil from harming any innocent plants.

Catchphrase: Flower Power!

* * *

><p>Name: Flare Game<p>

Species: Experimental Fire Cyborg

Element: Fire

ToS: SWAP Force

Move 1: Breath fire on enemies, enemies that are hit will be covered in flames and makes a line of fire behind them along with spreading it to others, can only spread through direct contact with enemies engulfed in flames

Move 2: Climb; Climb across surfaces by latching onto them with grappling hooks in waist

Move 3: Grab smaller enemies to turn them into a fireball, can throw them at other enemies, bigger enemies will be turned into turrets that launch fireballs

Appearance: Mostly made of pure red flames, his upper chest and his right forearm are covered in a golden metal. He also has hip guards that reach down to his knees, and have a cylindrical device attached to the top. He has shoulder pads that reach out a few feet that curve downwards at the tip. His shoulder-length hair is made of golden flames, and his eyes are two large golden flames while his mouth is orange flames often seen as a wide grin.

Personality: Crazy and fun-loving, Flare will often be found pulling a prank on his fellow Skylanders with Jack Crow.

Backstory: Whenever someone asks about his history, he becomes unusually quiet as his body starts to loose some of it's warmth and his armor dims. After a few seconds, however, he will return back to normal and act as if nothing had ever happened. Jack Crow, his closest friend, has tried multiple times to make him open up, but continues to fail every time. Despite this, he still manages to find joy in everything else, most importantly pulling pranks with Jack Crow. One time, they had started a prank war which had gone on for three weeks with no sign of a victor before Alpha finally intervened and told them to stop. As a result, he got two pies thrown simultaneously into his face.

WTJ: Although most think that he only joined for the fun of it, they are surprised to find that he would rather not share.

Catchphrase: This is so Flare!

* * *

><p>Name: Akua Blast<p>

Species: Arkeyan Underwater Conquering Machine

Element: Water

ToS: SWAP Force

Move 1: Cannons on shoulders fire cannonballs at enemies

Move 2: Rocket; Use high-pressure cannons in feet to rocket ahead, pushes back enemies and damages them when hit by water

Move 3: Hands fold into arms to show three blades that start spinning, slowly brings enemies closer and deals damage upon contact

Appearance: Made mostly of dark blue metal, has silver around the edges. He has a wide, barreling chest, a somewhat small cannon on each shoulder, has medium-length legs with rockets attached to the back, long arms with thick forearms, three stubby fingers, and small head with a single visor on it.

Personality: Confused on everything, he's quiet and calculating.

Backstory: During the rule of the Arkeyans, they had made a special type of drone to conquer underwater lands. Akua was one of them. However, when all of the Arkeyans went under, he did as well while he was near Mount Cloudbreak. So, at the most recent explosion, he had gained the ability to swap his legs with others, but remained offline. Just recently, his systems came back online, but his memory chip was damaged, resulting in him loosing all of his memories, along with his primary programming. Confused, he started to wander around until he ran into Amy, whom was having difficulty dealing with some Drow Goliaths. After helping her defeat them, she offered him a place among the Skylanders. When he said he didn't know what that was, she explained it to him. When he heard that they traveled almost everywhere in Skylands, he instantly wanted to join.

WTJ: He hopes to find someone that knows who or what he is, and knows that the evil force could, and would, destroy whoever that is.

Catchphrase: Cannonball!

* * *

><p>Name: Lucky Sevit<p>

Species: Magical Rabbit

Element: Magic

ToS: SWAP Force

Move 1: Throw a charm at enemies, which makes them either freeze in place for a few seconds, become engulfed in flames for a few seconds, or electrocutes them

Move 2: Speed; Rush forward with extreme speed, can stop running by stomping on ground to create a magical shockwave

Move 3: Create a temporary force field that deflects projectiles back at whoever used them, and makes melee attacks bounce right off, allies can hide in here

Appearance: Tall and thin, he has two rabbit legs, rabbit ears, and is covered in light gray fur. He wears a purple vest with gold trim over a white shirt, and has a great deal of charms around his neck and wrists.

Personality: Somewhat childish, he helps Jack Crow and Flare with their pranks, and is usually the one to get them out of trouble. Although, he has his rare moments of seriousness, and often surprises those around him when they happen.

Backstory: Growing up, he only had his uncle, but he was still very happy. As he got older and his magic improved, his uncle told him that one day he could be a Skylander. When Mount Cloudbreak erupted just recently, he was caught in the magic and gained the ability to swap his legs with others. When he went back home to tell her uncle, he was devastated to see his house in ruins, and his uncle was nowhere to be seen. After finding a note saying what had happened, he had gone to Skylands Academy, hoping to one day find his uncle. When they were looking for new SWAP Force members for the new team, he instantly volunteered.

WTJ: Although most expect him to have joined so that he still has people to prank, he surprises them by becoming serious and saying that the person they're up against took something from him.

Catchphrase: Lucky Seven!

* * *

><p>Name: Cylas Bomber<p>

Species: Cybernetic Demolitions Expert

Element: Tech

ToS: SWAP Force

Move 1: Throw bombs at enemies

Move 2: Dig; Go underground and move around, moving under enemies causes a bomb to pop up and explode on them

Move 3: Create a field of electricity around Cylas, incapable of movement while field is in place

Appearance: Large and metallic, he is mostly silver with a golden trim. He has four finders on each hand, and each foot looks like half of a drill. There is no armor on his back, making it so that the entire world can see the gears inside of him. He has a single black visor, and a golden face mask to hide what his face may look like.

Personality: Seemingly emotionless

Backstory: He had simply come to Skylands Academy one day, and had started to train to be a SWAP Force member, day in and day out. A few days later, Wash Buckler came to Skylands Academy, along with Blast Zone and Hoot Loop. Although most of them were confused on why they looked so different, Cylas had immediately attacked the three former SWAP Force members, and had eventually driven them off after Flare, Jack Crow, and Akua started to help him. Alpha had then made him an official Skylander, and he now trains at Skylands Academy against the training dummies, along with his new team.

WTJ: No one really knows why he joined, due to the fact that he never talks about it.

Catchphrase: Bombs Away

* * *

><p>Name: Sir Hawkman<p>

Species: Warrior Hawk

Element: Air

ToS: SWAP Force

Move 1: Slash at enemies with electrical blade

Move 2: Bounce; Use springs in feet to launch into the air

Move 3: Create a tornado that seeks out enemies, enemies along with food and gold will be pulled into it, enemies will be unable to move

Appearance: Wears bright red armor on his legs from his knees to his ankles along with on his chest, shoulders, and forearms, has springs on the back of his legs, has yellow talons for feet, has a large sword with a blue hilt with the air symbol on his pommel, and an electrical blade. Is covered in dark brown feathers, has a yellow beak, and wears a blue visor connected to his red helmet to hide his eyes.

Personality: Highly anti-social, he almost never talks to his fellow Skylanders, and will often be the first to state their dislike for an idea. He also isn't afraid to attack allies if he sees it fit.

Backstory: Growing up in an arena, he learned at a very young age that in order to survive, you had to be stronger than everyone else, and to not let anyone grow attached to you. When the arena was shut down for illegally making children fight against one another, he started to roam aimlessly, having never left the arena. When he had been roaming for about a year, he had found himself caught in the explosion of Mount Cloudbreak. After gaining the ability to change his bottom half, he had been sent flying through the skies, incapable of changing course. Eventually, he collided with something... unfortunately, that something was Blazing Comet. Soon after the collision, the Fire Skylander had attacked the one that had crashed into him, only to be counter-attacked by his blade or tornadoes. When the battle had been going on for some time, Alpha managed to find them and stop the two before any damage could be caused. Blazing Comet was prepared to ignore his leader and just attack the stranger, but was stopped when a giant anchor landed between them. Looking over, they saw Gill Grunt, aiming his harpoon at them. Forgetting about his most recent confrontation, Hawkman attacked the evil Gill Grunt, and after successfully driving him off, Alpha had offered him among the Skylanders. He now uses his blade to defeat evil wherever it may lurk... and, occasionally, against his fellow Skylanders.

WTJ: Knowing nothing but battle, he joined the Skylanders because he knew that it would mean that he could battle as many people as he liked all across Skylands.

Catchphrase: Eye of the Hawk

* * *

><p>Name: Mumble Rumble<p>

Species:

Element: Earth

ToS: SWAP Force

Move 1: Throw boulders at enemies, boulders will roll around temporarily to crush more enemies

Move 2: Spin; Legs turn into floating plates, enhancing his speed and making it so that he can hover over water or lava

Move 3: Punch ground, making an earthquake

Appearance: Large and powerful, is made of dark gray and smooth stone. Has armor on his shoulders, with the Earth symbol on his right shoulder. Legs seem to be made from multiple stone slabs, and can separate and float around where they used to be. Has two emerald eyes, but has no other facial features.

Personality: Happy and easygoing, he's normally the one that agrees with everyone.

Backstory: When Mount Cloudbreak had last erupted, he had started to form from stone and an iron deposit. When it had finished not too long ago, he started to wander around, trying to find a purpose for him existing. When he ran into Alpha, and the Skylander Leader explained who he was and what the Skylanders do, he instantly wanted to join. Alpha accepted his request, and made him one of the new SWAP Force members.

WTJ: He feels that he was made to join them. Also, he wanted people to talk to, even if almost no one understood his form of speech.

Catchphrase: (Series of rumbling sounds)

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! In the next chapter, I'll be showing the Trap Masters.<strong>

**But, before we go, I've got a wee little sneak-peak into the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Inside of the Villain Vault at Skylands Academy, while everyone was sleeping, the villains were sitting in their cells, incapable of doing anything.<em>

_Kaos, inside one of the cells located furthest from the rest, sighed angrily to himself._

"My, my. Looks like you're sick of this place."

_Kaos' head shot up. Seeing no one outside of his cell, he asked, "Who's there? Show yourself, you fool!"_

_A dark mist appeared before his cell, and took on a slightly humanoid shape. It let out a small chuckle, and said in an echoing voice, _"My name is Dreo. However, I'm not really here, o great and powerful Kaos. Merely a magical manifestation of myself."

_Growling slightly, Kaos questioned the stranger, "Why are you here, Dreo?"_

"To make a... proposition." _Dreo had replied._

_Raising an eyebrow, Kaos asked, "Well, what is it?"_

"I release you, and all of the other villains, from these cells, and in return, you cause mayhem all across Skylands."

_Frowning, Kaos asked Dreo, "What's in it for me?"_

"... Control of what's left of Skylands."

_Kaos smiled. He opened his mouth, but Dreo raised a hand to stop him. After a second, he said loud enough for all of the villains to hear what made all of them smile widely._

"I will also make it so that the Skylanders will no longer be a threat."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is! Hope you enjoyed it, my peeps!<strong>

**Seeya in Skylands, Portal Masters!**

**- Alpha**

**EDIT: ****I just realized that I made a mistake with their names! The one for earth didn't have a name, and Jack Crow was the only one with two parts of it XP**

**Funny thing is, if **_Magicanus _**hadn't suggested a name for the Earth SWAP Force member (now Mumble Rumble), I never would've noticed my mistake. Also, I'm bad with names, so if you feel like they could have a better name, please just tell me.**


End file.
